


Caught

by Swietek93



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swietek93/pseuds/Swietek93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is the mermaid, Natasha is a fisherman. I have no idea what this is but its kinda cute so go read it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

"Fuck."

Clint struggled with the netting ensnaring his fin. The rough ropes pulled tight and started chafing as he pulled it only seemed to get worse, until his hand got stuck as well. 

"Shit!" He cursed. He could see large ship approaching. He knew whoever it was was coming for the net, no doubt hoping to have caught plenty of fish. 

There were plenty of fishermen's nets around these parts, far from unusual. What was new, however, was a merman being trapped by one. Usually Merfolk were smart enough to avoid any human contraption. But Clint was, well, Clint. He was always getting himself in a bind. 

This time was no exception. He had been out for a swim near the surface when some splashing noise caught his attention. He edged closer to investigate when his tail caught onto a frayed edge of rope. He quickly became entangled in the net. 

Now here he was, an hour later, and he was completely trapped. Both arms and his tail tangled and immobile. And now he watched as the ship glided closer. 

In minutes the boat was within reach. Clint could see the shadow of a human moving around on board, then slowly reaching over the side. 

Suddenly, the net was being pulled up and up and out of the water completely. And, while unused to it, he found he was able to breathe quite easily above water. This fact did not distract him enough from his current predicament.

He twisted and struggled in the netting, trying to get loose. 

"What the-?" A female voice caught his attention. He bent and contested his body to try and find the source of the voice, the human to which the net belonged. 

His eyes landed upon a beautiful woman. A halo of blood red hair and piercing blue eyes, set a beautiful contrast against her pale skin. She moved gracefully, even on a rocking boat. 

"What are you?" The woman asked. Staring at him disbelieving. 

"Merman." Came his clipped response as he started struggling again. He knew he wouldn't last long in the clutches of a human. He had heard too many stories of mermen and woman being taken or slaughter by human hands and greed. 

"Careful!" The woman shouted. "You'll hurt yourself!" She started brig the net closer to her to lower it onto the deck of the boat. Was settled there she pulled out a large knife. 

Clint flinched away. 

The woman froze her movements before speaking to him. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to cut the net and let you go." 

She must have known he didn't trust her because once she cut his hands free, she handed over the knife to him. It allowed him to cut himself free. 

Once he was freed from the ropes, he quickly maneuvered his way back to the edge of the boat, ready to slip back into the water. Before he could though, he heard her call out to him. 

"What's your name?" She asked. 

He stared at her, confused. Surely this wasn't her most pressing question? She must want to catch him off guard so she could-

So she could what? She had already had him defenseless. If she was going to do something harmful she would have done so. Why then did she want his name? 

After minutes of him staring at her in confusion, she seemed to understand she wouldn't be getting an answer. 

"My name is Natasha. I hope you make it home safe," She offered. 

He nodded once then flipped over the side of the boat and swam a safe distance away. He could see the woman- Natasha- standing at the side of the boat watching him. Watching but not chasing. 

This whole event had been truly bizarre for him. 

A few weeks later, he had come back to that place. He had been thinking non-stop about her. How she had freed him. How she had let him go and didn't follow. She hadn't asked for anything other than his name. He returned in the hopes of finding her there again. 

As he swam closer he saw her boat. But this time, something was wrong. It was destroyed. In pieces. The strip of land nearby had parts from the wreckage laying about. 

Clint assumed this was the work of pirates. His fear spiked for Natasha, worried she had been injured or killed by the raiders. 

He swam up to the shore as close as he could get and scanned the beach until her found what he wanted. 

Natasha sat under a small shelter erected from the debris of the wreck. She had a small fire and was just staring into it. Her body looked a bit gaunt and pale compared to the last time he saw her. 

He moved over to where she was and splashed his tail at her. Her head snapped up and stared. 

"My name is Clint!" He shouted to her. 

She grinned and stood up. 

"Care to lend a hand?" She asked. 

He thought for a moment but it was no question. 

"Well, you did save my life. I guess I can return the favor."


End file.
